Green Lantern
by Ninja Master
Summary: Ron becomes a Green Lantern after geting the power ring from a dieing alien.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"We not alone in the universe." An emerald lantern sky scraper tall and breathtaking. The Central Battery. Then the breathtaking liquid spires and towers of Oa. "For year now, we've known of a group of extraterrestrials who patrol our universe and keep it safe." Hundreds of Green Lanterns. "Aliens in a universe's worth of variety, each wielding power rings. We don't know where they come from. Or where they get their power. But we know this much… they're good." They spar, mastering assorted weapons of green light.

Fluid. Beautiful. A sci-fi martial art. "And they protect us. Just as they protect all life in the universe." Suddenly flying through space. Hyper-speed. Zipping past planets, slaloming around suns and moons. "Impossible to imagine: No more impossible than when Columbus suggested the Earth was round or when Copernicus posited that it orbited the sun." Then a familiar planet: Neptune. Then Uranus. Saturn. Jupiter. All raging past until arriving at… "There are heroes out there." Earth. Tumbling down into the atmosphere… before landing: It's full. Thousands of people stand in shock and silence, staring up at the trademark Giant Astrovision TV screen. "And now, one of our own

has joined them. Taking up arms against the forces of evil. Here… and every where." On the screen: A weathered graying man, 60's name pipe: He's at the end of a press conference, there seconds from changing the world: "One of us. Now one of them. A Green Lantern." Fifteen Years Ago. "Jim says there's gonna be thousands of people here today." "It's an air show. Not the super bowl." Two massive doors split, pushed by Martin Stoppable and his son Ron, 12. "Does it completely freak you out? All those people coming to watch you fly?" "Nah. It's not me they're coming to see. It's this…" The fluorescents flicker on, revealing a fourth generation jet, the Ramjet. Ron races

toward it. "Sweet. When can I take her up?" "When you're big enough to get in the cockpit without my help. " "Mr. Marie lets me use the simulator. I'm pretty killer." "Anna lets you use the sim. If her pop knew he'd kill you both." Martin lifts Ron onto the wing. "Does it bother you that mom doesn't come watch you fly?" "It's not me the flying planes she has a problem with. It's me testing them." "So… why do you?" "Someone's gotta be first, Ron." The concern in Ron's look draws Martin closer to his son. "Some day, if your brothers let you live long enough, you're gonna be an adult. And you're gonna make a million choices. Like where to live. What kinda car to drive. Who

your friends are. But every now and then if you're really lucky, something chooses you. When that happens, there's no fighting it. Your mother might not agree with what I do, but she understands that much." Martin watches the concept sink in with Ron. "So… wanna check out the cockpit!" Ron leaps up. "Wait. You're gonna need this." Martin strips off his bomber jacket, places it on Ron. The call sign "Sabre" on the chest. As Ron gets in: "You think mom will understand. If I'm chosen to be a samurai?" "She's handled worse." Souring over open fields, cars lined up eight rows deep. Locals sit on hoods and roofs. A banner shouts: "The Marie Air Spectacular – A 5-Year Tradition!" A deafening cheer erupts as the Ramjet buzzes the field. Ron still in the bomber jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Turns from the glass. "That must've been Mach-Two!" Anna Marie, 12 a few years and orthodontist visits away from growing into her looks, steps beside him. She does her best to hide a blossoming crush. "Mach-Three. When're you gonna learn how to read a sonic boom?" Then notices. "Nice jacket. Does it come any bigger?" "Nice braces. Do they come any brighter?" Ron crosses to a bottle of

chilled Dom. "Mr. Marie, can I crack her open?" A midst a half-dozen adults stands an imposing Carl Marie, 40's. He dons a rare smile. Into his headset: "Tower to Saber. Your son wants know if you're done showing off and we can get this party started." Over radio. "Roger that, Tower. Tell my son I said two fingers worth for him and that that's it." To Ron. "You heard him, Ron. Knock it out." Ron's

about to do that when… BOOM! And not the sonic kind. An explosion. Ron races to the window. The Ramjet spirals through the air, leaving a corkscrew of black smoke. Over radio. "Tower, I got a flameout in the starbard engine. Over she can't fly on one engine." "Eject." Over radio. Can't it, Tower. The jet'll go straight into the crowd. "Saber, get outta that plane! Now!" Over radio. "I'm pushing

her to the runway first!" Anna turns to Ron, but Ron is half-way out of the room. Ron down the stairs, bounding two at a time. "It's too far away Martin! I can do it!" "Saber, I said EJECT!" "I'm clear. Ejecting now." "Saber, I'm ordering you to eject now!" An earth shattering crashing as Ron flies out of the building. Anna is right after him, watching Ron frantically search the plume of black smoke

in the distance. "Where is it? Where's his chute?" "Ron…" Anna looks at him heartbroken. Ron, losing it, tries to run toward the crash side but an older boy name Jim, grabs hold of him. Amongst the flames and metal, the shattered cockpit. The rush of smoke into the blue sky. Space, Sector 2814. Today. A ship shrikes by a small, otherworldly space craft. A complex navigation display. Operating it is

the craft's pilot. Will Du. Noble features. Magenta skin. Will's ring flickers and a hologram in green light appears. It's a prissy fin-headed fish man, Gill. Via ring: "You could have been there and back by now if you" gone by ring." "Markot deservers the proper return home. It is not often a Lantern falls." In a corner a metallic coffin. "What will you tell them about how he was lost." "All that we

know. He was over powered in the service of protecting his sector. And that three Lanterns were slaughtered before him. There's no cause to spread fear." A bump makes his ship lurch. The nav system goes out. "If you insist on traveling by ship, Will at least learn to operate one." "We've been friends for long time, Gill. Perhaps one day I'll understand why." The hologram shuts off. Will's ring pulses. He is instantly enveloped in a brilliant green aura. Space Minutes Later. Will, protected by that aura. Floats outside his ship. He takes

a moment to appreciate the view… a ballet of 63 moons, rotating around… Saturn. Small universe. Will surveys his ship's hull. He floats toward a broken dish. As he does, a flash behind him. A gold blur. Will doesn't see it. Will's ring creates tools to fix the dish. The ring just gets cooler and cooler. The flash behind him comes again. This time Will sees its gold light. He turns to see. A massive creature blocking out the sun.


End file.
